


My Dearest Arthur

by phanforreal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanforreal/pseuds/phanforreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 100 years since the Revolutionary War and America has finally decided to write England a letter addressing his feelings and telling him why he started the war in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the words below.

September 4, 1876

My Dearest Arthur,

I think it’s finally about time for me to get something off my chest, England. I’ve been holding this in for 36,587 days. Yes, that’s right, I have been counting the days since I left you broken on that damned bloodied battlefield. I still remember that day very vividly, the rain hid your tears as you dropped to your knees and begged me to stay. But I still left. I just had to. And that is why i’m writing you this letter, so I can explain my childish actions. I wish I could’ve told you this long ago but I was too afraid of how you’d react. I’m still afraid of how you’ll react which is why i’m writing this and not telling you in person. I should probably cut to the chase already, huh? Well here it goes, Arthur Kirkland i’m in love with you and have been for as long as I can remember. I started that god awful war in hopes that you would no longer see me as a brother and more of an equal, a potential love interest. I seemed to have accomplished my goal, but by completely destroying our relationship in the process. I now realise that you could probably never return my feelings and I understand if you’re disgusted with me, I have made my peace with that. It’s so hard for me Artie. So hard to wake up every morning knowing that the one i’m in love with could never feel the same way towards me. But no matter how hard it gets, I will always love you Arthur Kirkland. I will always be waiting for that day that will probably never come. That day were you come to me with tears in your eyes and love in your heart asking me to take you and forgive for everything. And I will. Oh hell, I already do. For everything you have done and could possibly do to hurt me in any way, I already forgive you. If you’ve gotten this far without crumpling this up and throwing it out in disgust, I know that there must be a little bit inside of you that feels the same. If not as a lover, then as a friend. I would settle for anything other than what we currently have at this point. I hope the day for either one will come soon. I’ll be waiting for you when it does.

Always & Forever yours,

The United States of America

Alfred F. Jones

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I kinda wrote this one day when I was bored at school, so please leave a review telling me what you thought :)


End file.
